The Silent Snow and the Gentle Rain
by SkyLion27
Summary: Her life is a secret and her existence is a secret to the whole world. Will she live a normal life or will she live in the shadow of as a different person? Will Tsuna and the gang be able to save her from the darkness or will she parish into the darkness?
1. Prologue

Hey. This is SkyLion27 and this is my new story. I hope you guys like it and feel free to leave reviews to tell how it is. Oh and don't worry I'm still writing "The Past of the Night and Sky" series. So please enjoy this story. P.S. I'M also writing stories on . So if you guys are interested in reading, feel free and it's the same name account.

* * *

**The Silent Snow and the Gentle Rain**

**Prologue:**

It was day when the gentle snow was falling. You could hear a child laughing while playing with the snow and dancing with the snowflakes. A girl with black hair as black as the starry night, eyes as blue as blue ocean and her skin as white as snow. As the girl continued to laugh and play in the snow, her parents following her from behind.

"Mama, Papa," called the girl as she waves her little hands "Hurry up."

Her parents began to smile at their little daughter for being so energetic.

"Hey Ikuto." called the woman.

"Hm," turned Ikuto "What is it, Chinatsu?"

"How about we give a sibling for Setsu," said Chinatsu "It would be fun to have another child in our family."

Ikuto smiled and kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Not a bad idea," whispered Ikuto as he held Chinatsu closer "Oh how I love you, my Summer."

"And I love you," whispered Chinatsu as she kissed him on his check "My Star."

As they made their way to their daughter and saw that Setsu was making a snowman.

"Papa, Mama," called Setsu as she was making her little snowman "Come make a snowman with me."

"We'll be there in a minute," called Chinatsu as she walks with Ikuto to their little girl "Setsu-chan, do you remember the song that we sang together?"

Then Setsu's face to glow when her Mama asked her about the song.

"Will Mama sing it with me," asked Setsu as she grabbed her Mama's hand "So that we can sing it for Papa."

"Ok," smiled Chinatsu "Why don't we give Papa a concert then, shall we?"

Setsu smiled and began to sing with her Mama.

"But remember," said Chinatsu as her face got serious "What these songs mean, understand my little Snow Flake?"

Setsu nodded her little head as she understood what her Mama said, Chinatsu smiled at her little girl and began to sing. As soon as Setsu heard her Mama singing, her face began to light up and she began to sing with her Mama.

"itsumodoori no aruhi no koto

kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta

"konya hoshi o mi ni yukou"

(On that ordinary day

You suddenly stood up and said,

"Let's go stargazing tonight!")

"tamani wa ii koto iunda ne"

nante minna shite itte waratta

akarimonai michi o

bakamitai ni hashaide aruita

kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni

oshitsubusarenaiyouni

("You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"

Everyone said and laughed.

We joked around and walked

Like fools on that unlit path,

So we wouldn't be crushed

By the loneliness and anxiety we held.)

makkurana sekai kara miageta

yozora wa hoshi ga furu youde

(Gazing up from the pitch black world

The night sky seemed like it was raining stars.)

itsu kara darou kimi no koto o

oikakeru watashi ga ita

douka onegai

odorokanaide kiiteyo

watashi no kono omoi o"

(Since when I wonder,

Have I been chasing after you?

Somehow, please,

Don't be surprised and listen

to these feelings of mine.)

The whole forest became quiet to listen to the two sing in perfect harmony. The snow was dancing around them as they sang.

"are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, BEGA"

kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku

oboete sora o miru

yatto mitsuketa orihimesama

dakedo doko darou hikoboshisama

kore ja hitori bocchi

("There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."

You pointed out the summer triangle.

I remember and look at the sky.

Finally found Orihime-sama,

But where's Hikoboshi-sama?

That's a bit lonely.)

tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi

watashi wa nani mo ienakute

(Next to you, who was having fun,

I couldn't say anything.)

hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o

dokoka de wakatte ita

mitsukattatte

todoki wa shinai

damedayo nakanaide

sou iikikaseta

(In truth, I had already

Realized my feelings for you some time ago.

I found them,

but they'll never reach you.

"It's no use. Don't cry."

That's what I told myself.)

tsuyogaru watashi no okubyoude

kyoumi ga nai youna furi o shiteta

dakedo

mune o sasuitami wa mashiteku

aa souka sukininarutte

kou iu koto nan dane"

(I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,

Acting like I had no interest.

However,

That prickling pain in my chest, growing...

Mn...that's right.

Falling in love is like that.)

While singing that part, Chinatsu looked at Ikuto and smiled at him. She was felt so luck to be with him and to be his side. Ikuto looked at his family, his treasure and thinking how lucky he was to have them with him.

"doushitai? ittegoran

kokoro no koe ga suru

kimi no tonari ga ii

shinjitsu wa zankoku da

(What do I want to do? Please tell me.

There was a voice in my heart.

Being beside you is enough.

Reality is harsh.)

iwanakatta

ienakatta

nidoto modorenai

(I didn't say it.

I couldn't say it.

I'll never get another chance.)

ano natsu no hi

kirameku hoshi

ima demo omoi daseruyo

waratta kao mo

okotta kao mo

daisuki deshita

okashii yo ne

wakatteta no ni

kimi no shiranai

watashi dake no himitsu

yoru o koete

tooi omoide no kimi ga

yubi o sasu

mujaki na koe de"

(That summer day,

Those sparkling stars

Even now I still remember.

That laughing face,

And that angry face,

I really loved them.

Strange isn't it?

Even though I knew that...

You didn't know,

The secret only I knew.

That night long-ago

In a distant memory,

You pointed,

And with an innocent voice...)

(Bakemonogatari Supercell- Kimi no Siranai Monogatari- Ending Song)

When they stopped singing, Ikuto sensed something and it didn't sit right with him.

"Chinatsu," called Ikuto as he made his way to them "We should head back now."

As soon as Ikuto said that, Chinatsu know what it meant, so she picked up Setsu and began running.

"Mama, why are you and Papa running," asked Setsu as she was held tightly in her Mama's arms "Why can't we still play?"

"I'm sorry little Shirayuki (Snow White)," said Ikuto as he smiled to his little girl "We don't have time right now but later I promise."

"You promise, Papa?" asked Setsu as she looked at her Papa with big blue eyes.

"I promise," whispered Ikuto as he kissed her on her head "My little Shirayuki."

Before Setsu could say anything there was a big bang and she fell to the ground. She got up, turned to see her Mama on the ground and not moving.

"Chinatsu," yelled Ikuto as he rushed to pick her up "Chinatsu, speak to me?!"

"…Ikuto," whispered Chinatsu as blood dripped down her mouth "You and Setsu have to go on without me… hurry before it's too late…go."

"No, I won't," yelled Ikuto as he held Chinatsu tigher "I won't leave you to die here! We'll stay together! I won't lose you, Chinatsu!"

"You have to," said Chinatsu as she was heavily breathing "You can't… let Setsu involve… with them. Please… protect our daughter from them. Promise me, Ikuto."

Ikuto knew that she was dying and that he couldn't do anything to help her but to keep her promise.

"I promise," cried Ikuto as he kissed his wife for the last time "I promise to keep our daughter safe. I love you, Chinatsu."

"Thank you, Ikuto… for everything," smiled Chinatsu as she slowly closed her eyes "I was so lucky to love you… and to have Setsu. I love you both, Ikuto… Setsu…"

Ikuto laid Chinatsu down on the soft snow, picked up Setsu and began to run.

"What," cried Setsu as she was puzzled "Why are we leaving Mama there? We have to go back, we're going back home together! Papa, I want to see Mama!"

But Ikuto only ran forward never looking back, as he held on to his daughter tightly and it all ended with a loud bang. They both fell to the snow but Ikuto pushed himself up and they began running. There were multiple banging noise which were scaring Setsu.

"Don't worry, Setsu," called Ikuto as he was out of breath "I'll protect you, so it's going to be ok. I'll let nothing happen to you."

Then Ikuto stopped running, Setsu looked to see a man in front of them. He was wearing a white lab coat, he at black slick hair, black eagle eyes and a talon like hands.

"My,my," said the man as he walked around Ikuto in a circle "You are a hard man to find, Ginga or perhaps Ikuto would be better. To think that you and Chinatsu got married and had a child and it's a daughter. She's quite a beauty. She has your eyes but her hair like her Mother. She will be quite a beauty when she gets older."

"What do you want," raged Iukto as he held Setsu tightly to his chest "We want nothing more to do with you and your kind!"

"Now," smiled the man "That just hurt. I thought we were Famiglia."

"Rot in hell," cursed Ikuto as his face hardens "You're the reason why we're on the run, you bastard!"

"Oh," said the man as he snapped his finger and they were surrounded by the man's men "That's too bad but for now, you'll have to die."

Then the man's men attacked but Ikuto was able to dodge them all. Then Setsu began getting scared and crying in her Papa's arms.

"Don't worry Setsu," said Ikuto as he began to run away from them "Papa will protect you. I'll protect you no matter what."

Then Ikuto stopped running and walked in front a tree and bushes. He placed Setsu in a hole at the bottom of the tree.

"Stay here and whatever you don't ever leave this spot," said Ikuto as he kissed her on her forehead "I love you, my Little Shirayuki. Be brave."

Before Setsu could say anything to her Papa, he bolted away and led the enemies away. When she saw what her Papa was doing, she began to cry.

"Papa!"


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

Hello everyone. I'm here to stay that I will be traveling and that I won't be able to post new chapters for a while but that doesn't mean that I won't continue writing my stories. So please bear with me and thanks for your review and your support. See you guys soon.

* * *

**The Silent Snow and the Gentle Rain**

**Chapter 1: Fate**

(Character's POV)

I was walking down the neighborhood in the morning, just seeing the site and just taking a relaxing walk. Until it was ruined by a scream, I turned to see a boy with brown spiky hair run pass me and he was screaming about being late for school or something. But I didn't care, all I wanted was to relax and enjoy my morning walk. I walked for about maybe six hours around the town, just to know the town better because this where I was going to live now. Then I heard a clanging noises, I turned and saw that I was in front of a school. I decided to see what that noise was and to explore the school. I saw that it was a decent school, it was probably a middle school and I realized that I was getting closer to the sound. When I got to the source of the noises, I saw it was coming from the baseball field and someone were practicing. I went closer to see that it was a boy with black spiky hair and brown almond eyes. He seemed so focus about his practice that he didn't realize me standing next to the bench.

"Yamamoto-kun, good luck!"

"Yamamoto-kun, you're so cool!"

I turned to see two girls at the window, screaming for the boy and cheering for him. Which caught his attention, he turned away from the pitching machine and smiled at the girls. He had the brightest smile, I ever seen. It was like the gentle sun giving a radiant glow and a delicate warm but it felt so blank like there was no meaning behind it. Then I saw that one of the baseballs was going start for him. Without realizing, I began to run to him.

"Watch out!"

(Yamamoto's POV)

After school ended, I decided to practice and get better at baseball. I was probably practicing for about two to three hours. Then I heard someone calling me, I turned to see two girls at the window and cheering. I turned to face them and I smiled to them but the smile I smiled wasn't a real smile but a fake one, it felt so empty and blank. It felt like I was missing something but what.

"Watch out!"

I turned back and saw the baseball coming at me, I tried to dodge it but it was too late. It late and it hit me in the arm full force and everything went black.

(Character's POV)

When I got to him, he fainted from the force of the baseball and he was badly hurt on his arm. I could hear the girls screaming and freaking out but I didn't have time for them, I had to heal his arm before anyone comes.

"Don't worry," as I checked his arm and examining it, seeing how badly it was "I'll heal your arm in a sec. Damn, it ripped some of the muscles, tendons and messed up the nerves in the arm but don't worry. I'll make sure that your arm will be able to move and so that you can play baseball again, I promise. I won't let you down."

My hand began to glow yellow, I placed my hand on his arm and began to heal it but it was taking too long for it to heal. When the major damage was healed like nerves, muscles and tendons, I was about to heal his bone but the two girls got a teacher and were on their way here.

"No not now," as I cursed under frustration and tears began to fall down my eyes and hit the boy's face "I'm so sorry. I didn't get to heal your bone completely. I'm so sorry."

I got up and ran away before anyone saw me and start asking questions. While running, I couldn't stop the tears from falling down and I couldn't stop remembering that boy and feeling that I lied to him and left him with false hope. When I got to the park, I began to cry so hard and I didn't stop for the longest time.

(Yamamoto's POV)

Everything was so dark and cold. I knew that my arm wasn't going to be the same again. Then I felt a sudden warmth.

"Don't worry. I'll heal your arm in a sec."

After hearing what they said made me feel warm and that they cared for me and not for my looks or popularity.

"No not now."

Then I felt something cold on my check.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get to heal your bone completely. I'm so sorry."

Then the warmth disappeared, I realized that the person was gone and that they were crying for me. Then everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the hospital bed and my dad beside my bed. Once the doctor told me that my arm would be in a sling for about three week, I was shocked and my whole world just crashed down and turned into an eternal darkness. Then I remembered the person who tried to help me not because of who I was but just for me being a person. I had to know who that person was and thank them for helping.

(Character's POV)

Throughout the days after that encounter with that boy, I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he was doing. I don't blame him for hating me or even wanting to kill me, I'm prepared for the worst and to apologize to him with all my heart. So I took a walk around the town, without realizing I ended at the same middle school I visited and where I met the boy. For some reason my body moved on its own and entered the school. I liked how the school looked and how it felt. It gave off this warmth feeling and so much love and care from the building.

"It must be so much fun," as I placed my hand on the school wall "Being able to go to where you can see your friends and to have fun."

I was making my way out until there was a loud explosion coming around the corner. I rushed to see what was going on until I saw that it was a group of people. One of them had white short hair with a bandage on his nose, a baby with an afro wearing a cow suit, another baby wearing a black suit with a fedora and a green chameleon on his fedora, a woman wearing a squirrel costume (I think), the same boy with brown spiky hair, a boy with silver hair and yelling at the baby with the afro and when I saw the last person, my eyes widened and I was speechless. It was the same boy with the black spiky and he was holding the boy with silver hair back from hitting the baby with the afro. I was relieved that he was ok and smiling like he was back then but with so much warmth, but I was still confused on what they were doing.

"Time's up," said the baby with a fedora "Gokudera failed."

"Forgive me," said the boy with silver hair as he bowed to the boy with brown spiky hair "I have failed you, Juudaime!"

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun." said the boy with brown spiky hair.

I could see that he was uncomfortable with how that boy was acting, I sighed on how sorry I felt for that boy.

"Alright," yelled the boy with white hair as he punched into his hand "Next is my turn."

He picked up the baby and I watched closely on what he was going to do.

"Laugh."

A sweat dripped on my face as I was shocked on what he was trying to do, he was going to force the poor baby to laugh.

"Laugh."

"Laugh!"

"LAUGH!"

He didn't but he began to cry, I couldn't but feel so sorry for that little guy for being put up with this.

"Time's up," said the baby with the fedora "Ryohei failed."

"Well no da," as I sighed in disbelief "How would he pass if he made that poor guy cry."

Next was the boy with black spiky hair, his idea was baseball but that made me more worried because I know how serious he can be when it comes to baseball. Which I was right, as soon as he throw the ball, he made that baby cry. It hurt me so much to see him cry, I was about to go stop him from crying until a girl came running and yelling at the boys. She had brown long hair tied up and she was wearing a different uniform from the boy's school uniform. She was yelling at them for a while, so I decided to head back until there was a big boom sound, I turned to see pink smoke. When the smoked cleared, instead of the baby there was an older version of the baby. I was so confused on what was going on and then the girl screamed and grabbed the boy and dropped him on his head. A sweat dripped as I laughed a little, then suddenly I felt a sudden murderous aura and it was coming from the person wearing the squirrel costume.

"Romeo," yelled the person as she came out of the costume and was spinning something purple like a pizza "Die!"

The boy began to run away, then the boy with black spiky hair through one of the boy's horns but it hit him on his head and he began to cry. I sighed and saw that the horn landed next to me. I picked it up and walked up to the boy.

"_There there,_" as I patted his head "_Stop crying._"

The boy stopped crying and looked up to me with a happy look on his face and grabbed the horn from me.

"Thanks for always comforting me," smiled the boy "You were always so nice to me, Setsu-nee. Oh, I mean Ikuto-nii."

I was shocked on how he knew my name but before I could ask him, there was pink smoke and appeared was the baby with the afro.

"Who are you?" said a voice.

I turned to see the baby with the fedora pointing a gun at me. I could feel the murderous aura around the baby.

(Tsuna's POV)

After Yamamoto through Adult Lambo's horn at his head, he began to cry and a sweat dripped at the sight. I started walking and was about to make my way to him until someone else came up to him, to cheer him up. The person had their right eye showing, it was a deep ocean blue and the rest of their face was covered. Their left eye was covered with an eye patch and their mouth was covered with a mask. They were wearing a navy blue hat, an old scarf, a black hoodie, gray sports pants, black gloves, old sneakers and a big brown bag. I was confused on who that person was and why they were dressed like that. Then the person patting Adult Lambo's head and trying to stop him from crying. When he stopped crying, he looked at the person and had a happy look on his face.

"Thanks for always comforting me," smiled Adult Lambo "You were always so nice to me, Setsu-nee."

After hearing what he said, I was shocked, if he knows this person that means I involved an innocent person in whole mafia business.

"Oh, I mean Ikuto-nii." said Adult Lambo.

Then Adult Lambo returned back to ten years later and baby Lambo was back. I sighed with relief that nothing bad happened yet.

"Who are you?"

I looked to see Reborn pointing his gun at the person.

"Hiee," as a screamed and worried for the person "Reborn, what are you doing?!"

(Author's POV)

"Reborn," said Tsuna "Put your gun away."

But Reborn didn't listen, he was still engaged on the person and didn't budged.

"Just who are you," asked Reborn as he dipped his fedora "And what's your connection to the Stupid Cow?"

But the person didn't answer, the person grabbed a notebook from their pocket and started writing. Once the person stopped writing, they showed it to Reborn and everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is the first time I saw him and it's not polite to ask who I am without first introducing yourself. What kind of Gentlemen are you?"

Reborn smirked at what it said.

"You got guts to talk to me that way," said Reborn as he lowered his gun "But you are right. As a Gentleman, I'm Reborn, the world's best Hit man and Dame- Tsuna's Home Tutor and you?"

The person began to write while Tsuna and the gang watch them talk.

"I'm Chinatsu Ikuto but you can call me Ikuto. I'm new here, so I'm exploring the area and heard a big explosion and came here. So who are you guys?"

As the person points at Tsuna and the gang for answers.

"Oh sorry," said Tsuna "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but my friends call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you, Ikuto-san."

"Tch," curesd the boy with silver hair "Don't get too friendly with Juudaime. I'm Gokudera Hayato, the right hand-man to Juudaime."

"EXTREME," yelled the boy with white hair as he puts both his arms in the air "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei and my motto is to the EXTREME!"

"Gyhaa," laughed Lambo "I'm Lambo-san and you're my new servant. Gyhaa!"

"Hi," said Haru as she waves her hand "I'm Miura Haru, desu. It's nice to meet you, Ikuto-san."

"I'm Bianchi" said Bianchi "I'm Reborn's Lover."

"Ahaha," laughed Yamamoto "Guess I'm the last one. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet up you, Ikuto."

"It's nice to meet you all too." write Ikuto as he smiled (You really can't tell him he's smiling or not but his eyes did close when he smiled).

"So now that the introductions are over," said Reborn "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto began to write but he got interrupted by Gokudera.

"Hey," said Gokudera "Instead of writing, why don't you talk to us?!"

Then Ikuto began to write faster and shoved the notebook in Gokudera's face.

"I would if I could, Idiot! I'm mute which means I can't talk! What kind idiot are you?!"

"Why you," yelled Gokudera as one of his vein popped out "How was I supposed to know you were mute?! It's not like I'm Psychic or anything!"

"Ma~maa," laughed Yamamoto as he held Gokudera from killing Ikuto "So Ikuto, what brings you here?"

Then Ikuto's face became hard after Yamamoto asked him, everyone noticed that his face harded but he continued writing. Once he finished, he showed the group.

"I'm looking for my lost sister. Her name is Setsuna but we call her Setsu. When we were in Italy for the Winter, we were playing in the snow with our parents but we were surrounded by men in black. They killed our Mother and Father and took Setsuna away. So I'm here to search for my sister, I heard that he would be here in Japan. So I came to get her back and to get my revenge on him."

Everyone was shocked on what they read but Haru because Banchi made her leave early before Ikuto was done writing.

"Do you know the person who did this?" asked Reborn as he dipped his Fedora.

"No," wrote Ikuto "But once I find him, he will pay for the pain that he cause for us."

"Do have anything that can help you describe that person?" asked Gokudera as he became serious.

"No," wrote Ikuto as he grabbed his right shoulder "Only a scar that I got from him and the pain he gave me. So don't worry about it. It's not your fight to fight but thanks for listening to me. See you guys later."

Ikuto got up and was about to leave until Tsuna grabbed his hand.

"Wait," said Tsuna "We'll help you search for your sister."

(Ikuto's POV)

I felt kind of bad for telling a lie but the part of finding that man is true.

"_Crap,_" as I grabbed my right shoulder with great pain "_The scar is burning up again. I need to leave before I pass out from the pain._"

I got up to leave but someone grabbed my hands. I turned to see that it was Tsuna.

"Wait," said Tsuna "We'll help you search for your sister."

I was shocked on what he said, I was about to say no but something caught my attention. I notice that his hand was still holding my hand, it was so warm and filled with so much love. I felt so peace and safe as I held his hand.

"_Never get an innocence involve with our problem._"

As soon as I heard that, I pulled my hands away from Tsuna and began to move away.

"_No,_" as I grabbed the hand that Tsuna grabbed "_Not now! Not after I found some friends that I can rely on. I have to leave now before it's too late!_"

(Tsuna's POV)

As I grabbed Chinatsu-san's hand, it felt so cold even with the gloves on and I could feel a great deal of pain and sadness from Ikuto-san.

"_Tsu-kun, I'll always protect you, no matter what._"

I was shocked from hearing that, the voice sounded familiar but where. Then Chinatsu-san pulled his hand away and grabbed the hand I was holding. I was confused on why he was doing that but then I saw him slowly backing away.

"Chinatsu-san," as I reached my hands towards him "Are you ok?"

Before Chinatsu-san could write anything, I saw that his face was filled with pain but mostly fear. I was about to ask him what's wrong but he ran away from us.

"Hey," yelled Gokudera as he was surprised at what happened "Where's he going? How dare he run away from the Juudaime!"

(Reborn's POV)

I dipped my fedora to hide my puzzled face from everyone.

"_What did he mean by not now after he found friends that he can rely on and why did he have to leave in a hurry,_" as I was puzzled on what I heard "_But why was it in a girl's voice?_"

I thought about what he was but nothing came up, it looks like I have to do some research.

(Ikuto's POV)

I ran fast and far away from them. I fell to the ground or bump into something but I kept on running. I had to get away from where people were, I didn't want to hurt them or even kill them. Once I got to an abandoned warehouse, I grabbed my side and began to tremble. I fell to my knees and my whole body began to ache. I screamed at the top of lungs, everything became cold and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Never Ending Grey

**The Silent Snow and the Gentle Rain**

**Previously**

I ran fast and far away from them. I fell to the ground or bump into something but I kept on running. I had to get away from where people were, I didn't want to hurt them or even kill them. Once I got to an abandoned warehouse, I grabbed my side and began to tremble. I fell to my knees and my whole body began to ache. I screamed at the top of lungs, everything became cold and everything went black.

**Chapter 2: Never Ending Gray**

When I opened my eyes, I let a sigh out and saw my own breath. I got up and saw that the window glass were all shattered and that the whole ground was covered in ice but the place where I was laying.

"Damn," as I cursed under my breath as I rubbed my head out of frustration "I did it again. At least this time no one got hurt or worse."

As I started to think about my past, my right shoulder started hurting and a sharp pain on my left eye. I put my hand on my shoulder then I felt something wet. I checked my hand and to my surprise my hand was soaked with the color red. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom in the abandoned warehouse. I took off my hoodie, I moaned as I took off my hoodie and I turned to look at the mirror. My shoulder was dripping with the red fluid that came from my scar.

"Hm," as I went to get my bag from the other room "I can't believe it reopened from that one small accident. Now I have to fix it up again."

I got the first aid kit from my bag and began to wrap it up. Once I was done fixing my shoulder, I lifted my eye patch to check on my left eye and to see what happened. I punched the mirror out of frustration and the mirror shattered to a million pieces around me.

"Why," as I cried to myself as my hand bled from punching the mirror "Why did this have to happen?! What am I going to do? I need help. Oto… Oka… what am I going to do?"

"_You do what you think is right my little Snow Flake._"

"_No matter what you choose, we will always be by your side and always love you._"

I got up, cleaned my hand and changed my clothes. I had on a white vest with a fuzzy hood underneath a gray long sleeve shirt with sleeves that goes up to my knuckles, navy green shorts with black leggings underneath, navy brown combat boots, same black gloves, my eye patch and my scarf. I placed my bag at the room where I was staying and living. I placed my blue hat on and made my way out. The town was lively as very, children playing, women's talking to each other, men laughing and joking and elders taking their time. It was such a peaceful town, then I came across a forest filled with cherry blossom. I began to dance as the petals fell like snow. I took a deep breath and began to sing. The whole world began to get quiet and the petals began to dance around me as I sang.

"Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi wa moukonai

(I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart

That day will never come again)

Toushin dai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te wo furou agero

Put your hands up ! Yeah ! Oh !

(My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance, raise your hand

Put your hands up! Yeah! Oh!)

Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru

Kokoro hazumasete ita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo

Hajimete koi wo shita'n da nanimokamo kagayaite ita

Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kizande ita

(The season comes when you can smell something faint in the air

Now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life

I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then

Even if it was only for a short time, we made our mark together)

Sakura saita konoshita de kimi no koe wo

Harukaze ga jama shite kikoenai

Sayonara ja nai to negatta"

(Beneath the blooming cherry blossom trees

The spring breeze blows and I can't hear your voice

I prayed you weren't saying goodbye)

I began to dance and walk as the shower of petals fell from the heavens. The petals floated from the ground and began circling around me. I felt so light, it felt like all my trouble and problems were all gone.

"Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi no egao ga maichitte

Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai

Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo

Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa moukonai

(I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart

That day's smiles flutter to the ground

You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore

If my wish comes true then cherry blossoms will fall again next year

I want to take a photo side by side, that day will never come again)

Aitai mienai tenohira

Hora hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga

Kizuguchi wo tsutsuku'n da

Mou koi nante shinai yo

Kimi ni ichiban ii takatta

(I want to see you, I can't see what's in my palm

See? A petal, the stars that shine in the sky

Just poke at my wounds

What I wanted to tell you the most

Was that I'd never fall in love again)

Ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo

Machi awase shita ano eki mo

Mou hitori ja ikitakunai yo

(That station where we'd meet

And hide under an umbrella in the rain

Is a place I can't go to by myself anymore)

"Suki datta" kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai

Wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii

Kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi wo matteru

Hitori bocchi no boku wo

Omoide no ano kyoku wo chiisai koe de utau"

("I loved you," I don't need a letter with that past tense phrase

If you're kind when we break up, I'll want you to stay with me

I'll be all alone in a place where you'll never return

Waiting for that day

And sing that nostalgic song in a quiet voice)

I walked to the edge where the cherry blossoms ended. I took a deep breath and I looked at the crimson sunset. I relaxed as my wings emerge from my back.

(Yamamoto's POV)

I can't help but wonder who that girl was that tried to help me when I broke my arm. I was about head back home, I heard a faint voice and realized that it was the same voice as the person who tried to help me. I hurried to the top of the hill to find that person. When I got to the top, I saw that there were cherry blossom trees everywhere and I saw a person at the middle. I went to see who it was, to surprise I saw a girl singing and dancing surrounded by cherry blossoms petals. As she danced and sang, the cherry blossom petals began to dance around her as they were attracted to her.

"Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi wa moukonai

(I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart

That day will never come again)

Toushin dai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te wo furou agero

Put your hands up ! Yeah ! Oh !

(My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance, raise your hand

Put your hands up! Yeah! Oh!)

Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru

Kokoro hazumasete ita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo

Hajimete koi wo shita'n da nanimokamo kagayaite ita

Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kizande ita"

(The season comes when you can smell something faint in the air

Now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life

I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then

Even if it was only for a short time, we made our mark together) sang the girl as she danced so gracefully

"Sakura saita konoshita de kimi no koe wo

Harukaze ga jama shite kikoenai

Sayonara ja nai to negatta"

(Beneath the blooming cherry blossom trees

The spring breeze blows and I can't hear your voice

I prayed you weren't saying goodbye)

Hearing her sing, my heart began beating faster and I couldn't look away from her. I didn't know why I was so attracted to her but see her dance so gracefully and her singing was like listening to an angel.

"Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi no egao ga maichitte

Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai

Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo

Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa moukonai

(I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart

That day's smiles flutter to the ground

You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore

If my wish comes true then cherry blossoms will fall again next year

I want to take a photo side by side, that day will never come again)

Aitai mienai tenohira

Hora hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga

Kizuguchi wo tsutsuku'n da

Mou koi nante shinai yo

Kimi ni ichiban ii takatta"

(I want to see you, I can't see what's in my palm

See? A petal, the stars that shine in the sky

Just poke at my wounds

What I wanted to tell you the most

Was that I'd never fall in love again) sang the girl as she began walking through the cherry blossoms

Ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo

Machi awase shita ano eki mo

Mou hitori ja ikitakunai yo

(That station where we'd meet

And hide under an umbrella in the rain

Is a place I can't go to by myself anymore)

"Suki datta" kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai

Wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii

Kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi wo matteru

Hitori bocchi no boku wo

Omoide no ano kyoku wo chiisai koe de utau"

("I loved you," I don't need a letter with that past tense phrase

If you're kind when we break up, I'll want you to stay with me

I'll be all alone in a place where you'll never return

Waiting for that day

And sing that nostalgic song in a quiet voice)

I followed her as she walked and sang. I couldn't help but follow her, just to listen to her sing and to see her. I saw that she had a starry night black hair, she was as white as snow, her right eye was a beautiful shade of a deep ocean blue but I couldn't see her left eye because her hair covered her left eye. The way she looked was so beautiful but the way she smiled, it was the most beautiful thing ever more beautiful than diamonds and other gems.

"Mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de

Mou wasurerarenai nante tada no joudan de

Wasure taku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koishite itai yo

(Saying that I'd never fall in love again was a lie

And I was joking when I said I couldn't forget you

In the end, I don't want to forget you, I want to love you)

Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi no egao ga mai chitte

Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai"

(I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart

That day's smiles flutter to the ground

You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore) sang the girl as she stopped at the edge. She took a deep breath and something emerges from her back. I was shocked on what I saw. She had a pair of pure white wings on her back but the way she looked as she looked at the sunset. She looked like an angel who was singing to God in heaven.

"RAJIO kara ano kyoku futari de ita heya de

Shizen to namida ga afure deru

Wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta"

(I'm in our room as the radio plays that song

And the tears begin to pour on their own

The smile on your face as you left is what I miss the most) sang the girl with all of her heart as she closed her eyes to sing the last part of the song. I realized that the top of her right wing was wrapped in bandages. After seeing that I began to worry if she was alright or not.

"Sakaseyou sakura ga maiorite

Yowai jibun kara nukedaseru

Namida no oto kanaderu senritsu wo utau

RAJIO kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne

Sayonara wo gutto nomikonda

Omoide no ichi PEEJI iro azayaka ni nokoru"

(Let's make the cherry blossoms bloom and fall

I can escape my weak self

I'll sing a melody with the sound of tears

A spring song plays on the radio, it's that time of the year again

I've accepted your goodbye

A page in my memories will always be colored bright)

(Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ending 10- Sakura Rock)

As she stopped singing, I began to walk towards her without realizing what I was doing. I had to know who she was and I had to know if it was her who tried to help me.

(Ikuto's POV)

I reopened my eyes, tucked my wings away and let a breath out. Then I felt that someone was behind me, I turned to my surprise it was Yamamoto and he was walking towards me. I began to panic because no one was supposed to know who I really was and to see this side of me.

"_What am I going to do,_" as I thought as I slowly backed away from him "_He can't know who I am or else my years of work would have gone to waste._"

"Who are you," asked Yamamoto as he walked towards me "Were you the one who tried to help me with my arm?"

I didn't answer, I slowly backed up until I hit the fence, which on the other side was the ledge. I turned back to Yamamoto.

"_I'm sorry,_" as I remembered how I couldn't help him back them and giving him false hope "_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Takeshi._"

I jumped off the ledge, I spread my wings and began flying back to the abandoned warehouse.

(Yamamoto's POV)

I was so curious on who this girl was, I didn't realize that she was slowly backing away from me. Then she looked at me with a sorrowful like on her face as if she was sorry that she couldn't help me.

"I'm sorry."

When I heard the girl say that, I was shocked and surprised. It was her that tried to help when I injured my arm but why was she sorry. I didn't blame her for not being able to help me, in fact I was glad that she saw me as me instead of a baseball star or a good looking person but instead she looked at me as a normal person.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Takeshi."

Before I could ask her how she knew my name, she jumped off the ledge and spread her wings and began flying into the sunset. I was shocked at first but I was really disappointed because she knew my name but I knew nothing about her at all.

"I will find you," as I grabbed one of the pure white feather that fell into my hands "I'll find you no matter what."


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing a Rainbow

**The Silent Snow and the Gentle Rain**

**Previously**

I was so curious on who this girl was, I didn't realize that she was slowly backing away from me. Then she looked at me with a sorrowful like on her face as if she was sorry that she couldn't help me.

"I'm sorry."

When I heard the girl say that, I was shocked and surprised. It was her that tried to help when I injured my arm but why was she sorry. I didn't blame her for not being able to help me, in fact I was glad that she saw me as me instead of a baseball star or a good looking person but instead she looked at me as a normal person.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Takeshi."

Before I could ask her how she knew my name, she jumped off the ledge and spread her wings and began flying into the sunset. I was shocked at first but I was really disappointed because she knew my name but I knew nothing about her at all.

"I will find you," as I grabbed one of the pure white feather that fell into my hands "I'll find you no matter what."

**Chapter 3: Seeing a Rainbow**

(Ikuto's POV)

As soon as I got back home, I was out of breath from flying so fast and I was so tired. I wobbled inside, made my way to my so called bed and fell asleep the instant I hit the bed. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep until I woke up from a light. I opened my eyes and saw that it was the moon shining down on me. I sighed and got up to look at the moon. The moon's light felt so warm, it was so calming and radiant in the night sky. I felt so calm and light but a hint of loneliness as I looked at the lonely moon. I felt something cold fell down my check.

"It hurts so much," as I embraced myself in the moonlight while releasing my wings from their bind "It's so cold. What should I do? Help me, Oka, Oto… Takeshi."

(Yamamoto's POV)

As soon as I got home after what happened, I didn't know what to feel. I went start to my room and lied on my bed looking at the ceiling. I sighed and began looking at the white feather that belonged to the girl. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The way she looked, her hair, eyes, skin and her voice. The way she sang and her dance were so graceful and elegant. I looked out the window and stared at the moon. As I looked at the moon, I remembered how sad she looked, her voice, her song and how she looked like she was about to cry. "Where are you," as I whispered to the lonely moon in the dark night sky "Why did you look so sad? I will find you. I'll take all your pain away from your heart…Angel."

(Ikuto's POV)

Days has pasted, I haven't left the abandon warehouse since that incident and I never moved from my bed. I finely moved from my bed, made my way to the door and walked around town. I began looking for food that I could buy but all the food I saw were all so expensive for me to buy with the little amount of money I had. So I made my way to the park bench and sat down. I was out of breath from not eating and my vision began to blur.

"_Damn,_" as I cursed under my heavy breathing "_I have to eat something or I'll pass out and I can't go to the hospital if I pass out, I don't have enough money to pay for the bill. Shit, what am I going to do?!_"

I was about to leave until I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see that it was Tsuna running towards me in his school uniform. I was about to ask him what was up but I remembered that I was supposed to be mute. So I quickly grabbed my notebook and began writing.

"Hello, Sawada-san," as I smiled to him "What's up?"

"We were all worried about you," said Tsuna as he was out of breath from running to me "Why did you run away from us that time, Chinatsu-san?"

"_Oh shit,_" as I cursed in my mind "_What am I going to say?! Oh shit, shit! Think, think, Ikuto!_"

I began writing again.

"Well you see. I can't tell you, it's something about my past. I'm sorry, Sawada-kun but I appreciate that you're worried about me but I'll be fine. Well I have to go now. I'll see you around, Sawada-kun."

I was about to leave until my stomach started grumbling. I was so embarrassed, my face felt hot and I could tell that I looked like a tomato. I looked at Tsuna and saw that he was laughing at me.

"Hahaha," laughed Tsuna as he wiped the tears away "I'm sorry, Chinatsu-san. I didn't mean to laugh. I can see that you're hungry, how you come to my house and have dinner with us."

I was about to tell him that I was fine but I could tell that he won't take no for an answer. I sighed, I write that I would come and I began following him home. It was a silent walk to his house.

"Um…Chinatsu-san," said Tsuna as he broke the awkward silent between us "I was wondering what you were doing in the park by yourself?"

I began writing while walking.

"I was looking for food first but the foods were too expensive for me to buy. So I came to the park to get rid of my dizziness."

"HIEEE," screamed Tsuna as he was shocked on what I told him "What do you mean they were too expensive?! When was the last time you ate?!"

I sighed and began writing again.

"I last time I was a week ago because I don't have a lot of money to buy food."

"What you don't have any money at all," said Tsuna as he had a worried look on his face "But where do you live?"

"Oh, well. Right now, I live at an abandoned warehouse. Why do you ask?"

"You live in an abandoned warehouse by yourself," asked Tsuna as a sweat dropped as he was shocked at the same time "For how long?!"

"I found the place the same day I met you guys. So since then, I guess."

"What," said Tsuna as he was shocked "That's something to worry about! Come on!"

All of a sudden, I was being dragged by Tsuna as he was holding my hand. I was about to pull my hand away but his warmth stopped me. I felt so safe as he held my hand and the warmth that I felt.

"We're here, Chinatsu-san." said Tsuna as smiled warmly with his gentle brown eyes.

I was so enchanted by this feeling that I didn't realize that we arrived at his house. It was a pretty normal house, it wasn't big and it wasn't small but I could feel so much love coming from the house and the same warmth that was coming from Tsuna.

"Ka-san," said Tsuna as he dragged me inside his house "I'm home."

Then a woman with brown hair and big brown eyes like Tsuna walked out of the kitchen towards us.

"Welcome back,Tsu-kun," smiled his mom "Oh, who's this? Ah, is this friend of yours?"

I began to write and showed her what I wrote once I was done.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chinatsu Ikuto but please call me Ikuto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet one of Tsu-kun's friends," said Tsuna's Mother "Oh and please call me, Nana or Mama. Ok, Iku-kun."

A sweat dropped down my face as I was kind overwhelm by her flowery aura.

"Ka-san, we're going to be in my room. Call us when dinner is ready." said Tsuna as he grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

Once we enter his room, it was a plain room. Nothing interesting but once I entered the room, I was overwhelmed by this warm energy that was in the room. I was so overwhelm that I fell to my knees and out of breath.

"C-chinatsu-san," said Tsuna as he kneeled beside me to check if I was alright "Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

I tried to grab my notebook but my body was still in shock and my chest started hurting and my breathing began getting heavier.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't just stand there," said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna in the check "Hurry up and put him on your bed."

Tsuna snapped out of it, he grabbed my arm and helped me to his bed. I lay on his bed hoping it was go away but this feeling didn't go away and my chest started hurting more.

World started getting blurry, I turned to see that Tsuna was worried and that he called his Mom and some other people that I didn't know.

"This is bad. His condition his getting worst, we have to call a doctor to know what's wrong."

My eyes snapped wide open, my mind began racing as I heard the word doctor. In my mind I was screaming about the doctor and images began to resurface.

"_No…please…no doctors… please…I beg of you…please._" as tears fell down my right eye.

Then my world went black and cold.

(Tsuna's POV)

"Ka-san, we're going to be in my room. Call us when dinner is ready." as I grabbed Chinatsu-san's hand and made our way upstairs.

Once we entered my room, I saw Reborn in his hammock taking his nap. I was about to walk over to wake up Reborn but I heard a thud. I turned to see that Chinatsu-san was on his knees.

"C-chinatsu-san," as I kneeled beside him to see if he was alright but it was hard to tell because he was wearing his mask that covered his mouth and his nose and his eye patch on his left eye "Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

I saw that Chinatsu-san was trying to write something down but he couldn't. He was breathing heavily and he was grasping his chest with his hand. I began to panic on what to do and what was wrong.

"Dame-Tsuna, said Reborn as he kicked me in the check "Hurry up and put him on your bed."

I snapped out it and grabbed Chinatsu-san's arm and helped him to my bed. Once I placed him on my bed, I saw that he was still breathing heavily and clinching his chest.

"Tsu-kun," called Ka-san as she entered my room "What's wrong? We heard you yelling?"

"Ka-san," as I turned to Ka-san for help "As soon as we entered my room. He clamps and now he's like this and I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe he has a cold," said Bianchi as she entered with Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo behind her "Did you check his temperature?"

Then Ka-san placed her hand on Chinatsu-san's forehead.

"He seems to have a fever," said Ka-san as she turned back to me "And a high one at that. Tsu-kun, how was he when he came here?"

Then it hit me, Chinatsu-san did say that he was living at an abandon warehouse and didn't have food for about a week ago.

"I found him at the park by himself," as I told Ka-san what I remembered "Then I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he was resting from that lack of food he had because of not having enough money to buy food. The last time he ate was about a week ago. Then I asked him where he lived. Chinatsu-san told me that he lived in an abandon warehouse by himself for about three days ago but I'm guessing that he was living on the streets before finding that place."

Everyone in the room was shocked on what I told them on how Chinatsu-san was living. Then we all turned to see that Chinatsu-san's were open but it looked like he couldn't very well.

"Well, I'm going to make something for Iku-kun to eat," said Ka-san as she headed out of the room "Fuuta-kun, I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun, do want to help me make something for Iku-kun?"

They nodded their heads and followed Ka-san out of the room and Bianchi also left the room. I turned back to Chinatsu-san and saw that his condition was getting worse, he was breathing more heavier and he began sweating.

"This is bad," said Reborn as he jumped on my bed and putting his hand on Chinatsu-san's forehead "His condition his getting worst, we have to call a doctor to know what's wrong."

I nodded my head and was about to call the doctor but then I saw Chinatsu-san widen his eyes as we said that we were going to call the doctor. I was that he was scared when we said doctor but he needed help.

"No…"

As soon as I was about to leave the room, I heard a faint noise.

"Please…no doctors…"

I turned and my eyes widened as I realized that it was Chinatsu-san. He was talking to us but I thought that he was mute. What's going on?!

"Please…I beg of you…please."

Then I was that he was crying from his right eye. Then it became silent. I was shocked on what was going on.

"Reborn," as I made my back to Reborn who was still on my bed beside Chinatsu-san "Did you hear that? That was Chinatsu-san talking right? Please tell me you heard that?"

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn "Yea, I heard his voice but I'm now curious on why he would lie to us about him being mute. I guess we have to wait and see until he gets better but for now let's let him rest."

We both left the room to let Chinatsu-san rest.


End file.
